Picture Perfect
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG Gabriella was moving away from her picture perfect life and couldn't do a thing about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next try at a full story. I've like tried and failed a bunch of times. For real...if you hate it give me the heads up! It's an opener so it's going to be short. But the rest of the chapters will be longer. **

* * *

On the hot September day she sat on her boat dock soaking in the hot California sun. She was wearing her new light blue bikini with navy polka-dots. Her eyes were closed and it was if the world around her was gone. _SexyBack _was playing through her iphone, on repeat.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun above her head. It was messy, she didn't care who saw. She was home alone, again.

Yeah, today was a normal day. She awoke to the waves hitting the rocks outside of her bedroom window. She had a beach view through her window. Every morning she could smell the salt from the ocean and it was refreshing to her.

She had the perfect life. She was very rich. Her parents were into the stock market and had very good jobs themselves. They had split a huge company with the Evans family. Gabriella, of course, had no idea what the company was…nor had she cared.

Her social life was amazing. She was Western Hills's golden girl. She was homecoming queen. She had all AP classes. Yet, she never let it go to her head. She was level in her personality. She didn't have B-F-F's. She was actually shy, but everyone still liked her.

The music stopped and her phone started to ring. It was her mother. Gabriella was shocked and sat up quickly. Her mother is always to busy to call. The last time she had seen her mother was in July and the last time she had talked to her mother was in August.

"Hello?" She said with a croak in her throat. She was nervous about talking to her mother. Her parents could be mean. Her mother's high pitched voice rang through the phone.

"Darling, I have wonderful news!" Gabriella expected the best news ever. Her parents were coming home to stay? She smirked at how amazing that would be. They would be an amazing family, a normal wealthy American family. "You are moving in with my friend Mary!" Gabriella's face dropped. Did she just get kicked out of her own house?

"Wha-What?" She felt a lump in her throat. Six letters is all it took for her life to start to go down the drain:

MOVING.

"Like…now?" Gabriella knew better than to argue. Her mother could take everything she owned right out of her hand. Gabriella was a good daughter and obeyed her parents' commands.

"Two days. You are going to be moving in with Mary Evans-Bolton. She was recently remarried. They live in New Mexico. She has two kids. Her daughter's name is Sharpay and her step-son is Troy. They are really nice people and are excited about you being their house guest. " Gabriella groaned and spoke,

"I'm going to be rooming with a dog named girl and a city named boy? Mother…why?" Her mother spoke in her high pitched warning tone,

"It will be fine. I will have your stuff shipped. You will be going to Eastern Hills. It's a great school. Oh…I've gotta go!"

Gabriella sat her iphone down and switched it to _SexyBack _again. She closed her eyes,

Gabriella was moving away from her picture perfect life and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**What do you think? Honestly! Should I go forward or totally delete it?? I promise the other chapters will be longer this is just setting up Gabriella's background a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! I loved it! Oh and you should be happy to know that I am NOT deleting this story! Oh and the reason I deleted my other stories is because I got like NO reviews and the few I got were mostly negative...but for those that liked it...sorry!**

**Anyway...here's #2!!**

* * *

"Flight 763, San Diego to Albuquerque, now boarding first class." Gabriella heard standing in the airport. She pulled her three coach suitcases behind her and pulled out her first class ticket.

It was a one-way ticket which meant one thing to Gabriella; it meant that she was never coming back. She boarded the flight and pulled her iphone out to turn it off. She didn't have close enough friends to be sad about leaving…but it was just her home. New Mexico didn't have beach view windows. Sure they had sand but…not California sand.

She arrived to Albuquerque International Sunport at six in the evening and was greeted by a man in a black suit with a sign that said **MONTEZ. **He grabbed her bags as she slid on her Chanel sunglasses and pulled her Coach tote up onto her shoulder.

When the New Mexico humidity hit her as she walked outside all she wanted to do was run back to California screaming…and never see New Mexico again. The people in the airport assumed that she was someone famous. It all added up to them.

The twenty minute drive to the Evans-Bolton household was long enough for Gabriella to fix herself up a bit to look presentable. She hardly had any makeup on, yet she looked nice. She hated to wear makeup in California, due to the heat, and she wasn't going to start now.

The house was as big as her old one, if not bigger. Yet, she hated it. It didn't have her boat dock. It didn't have the rocks and ocean. It didn't have the salty wind. To her, it was a building.

The brick steps seemed nice on the front of the house. Her flats clicked against each one as the girl approached the front door. She heard a scream from inside,

"Bolton! Give that back!" The girl seemed to be about Gabriella's age, voice tone wise. The doorbell was long and annoying. It seemed to go on for YEARS until finally a blonde middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Gabriella." She held out her pale boney hand to the brunette and smiled, "I'm Mary Evans-Bolton." The brown eyed girl shook the hand politely and returned the smile,

"Thank you for letting me stays here." A blonde girl and boy ran into the hallway. She was chasing him and he had a remote in his hands.

"I told you that we were watching the game in the theater!" The blonde ran after him and almost had him.

"No! I called it! It's a new episode of Grey's Anatomy tonight!" Gabriella smiled. She'd only seen a family interaction like this on TV, now she'd get to live in one. Mary held out her hand tripping the two step-siblings.

"Guys…this is Gabriella. She's going to be living with us. Now…I'm off to the shops." The blue eyed boy held out his hand with a cocky smirk,

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Troy Bolton." She ignored his gesture and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not into small things." She could admit that he was the hottest guy she had seen in a really long time but jerk wasn't her type. His mouth dropped and he spoke again,

"Actually no…if you want you can see." She rolled her eyes and leaned back so that all of her weight was on her back foot.

"Sorry, forgot the magnifying glass…maybe another time, sweetheart." The blonde, dog named, girl spoke through her giggles,

"That was a good one! I'm Sharpay." Gabriella shook her hand and watched as random men took her bags for her. She knew her room was being set up for her. She and the Evans-Bolton family were rich.

"Gabriella…" Sharpay glared at her step brother. They acted like brother and sister, even though they weren't blood related. He was very overprotective and she wouldn't let anyone mess with him either. Yet, they still fought like cats and dogs.

"Cool. Do you want me to show you your room?" Gabriella shook her head and followed the blonde down the hallway. The house was really nice and had mostly warm colors with gold accents. It smelled like fresh apple pie and there were candles everywhere.

Gabriella gasped at the sight of her new room. It was beautiful, even more beautiful than her California room. Yet, she still liked her old room better. She wasn't going to have her beach view or the beach smell.

"It's really nice." Sharpay flopped on Gabriella's bed and Gabriella flopped on the other side. Their feet were crossed in the air and there chin was in their hands. "Your brother is so hot." Sharpay laughed,

"…and he knows it. He's such an ass hole. I think you are the first girl to ever stand up to him. Most of the girls flaunt over him. It's gross." Gabriella smiled and pulled gummy bears out of her travel bag.

"Yeah…but he's still hot. So…tell me about school." It's funny how Gabriella and Sharpay had known each other less than a day and they were already acting like best friends.

"Well…there are two main cliques. Popular and Unpopular. In the cafeteria popular sits upstairs and unpopular sits downstairs, Troy and I are popular and…nerds are unpopular. New girls are unpopular too…but the most popular person will make sure you get a spot at the table, I'm sure. You see only 22 people are allowed at the table, so in order for you to join someone has to be kicked out." Gabriella frowned,

"Cool. Who is going to be kicked out, do you think?" Troy Bolton waltzed into Gabriella's room and started looking around, uninvited. He spoke,

"YOU were homecoming queen? I guess that means our homecoming queen will be kicked out." Sharpay jumped up quickly,

"I was homecoming queen!" He shrugged and picked up Gabriella's picture,

"Who is this guy? Frankenstein?" Gabriella sat down the picture quickly after she ripped it out of his hand.

"He's none of your business. Get out." Sharpay was panicking; she couldn't be kicked out of the cool table. Troy Bolton looked at his sister,

"Don't worry sis, I wouldn't kick you out. I meant Taylor, the homecoming queen two years ago. I mean Ella was homecoming queen two years ago…so it's only fair." Gabriella put her hands on her hips,

"DON'T call me Ella." He smirked,

"I'll save you a seat at lunch, Ella." She slammed the door as he left. She laid back on the bed and frowned,

"This is not going to be fun. How do you live with him?" Sharpay giggled and ate another gummy bear,

"He doesn't hit on me. He's my brother…so he has to be nice to me sometimes." Gabriella grabbed another gummy bear and stuffed it into her mouth.

She had one picture perfect roommate. She had a picture perfect room.

But she had one roommate that WASN'T picture perfect and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**Have you noticed a pattern for the last sentence?? If not...well you will soon. Troy is a jerk...Sharpay is Gabriella's BFF! **

**Wait! What about Taylor? Where does she fit in? Hum...you'll have to wait for Taylor's 411 until next chapter. Let's just say that Troy and Sharpay hate Taylor...why? Who knows? Oh yeah...me!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews!! See you in 2008!**

* * *

"Dude…who is the new girl hanging out with my girlfriend?" Chad Danforth asked his best friend as they approached their homeroom class. Chad Danforth had been dating Sharpay a year. They were going strong and weren't a couple to have petty fights. 

"That's _Gabriella; _she's living with us now. She's hot but totally hates me. Sharpay is going to get her to sit with us." Gabriella was wearing a blue jean mini skirt with bright pink leggings. It was something no one in New Mexico had ever worn before. She did look like someone from the west coast just by the way she dressed.

As she walked through the hallways girls started hating her right off the bat. She looked stuck up because her clothes were expensive and everything she owned was designer.

It didn't help that she was friends with the second most popular person in school without even trying. New girls weren't supposed to be popular. They were supposed to be teased and made fun of…not become instantly popular!

Then there was the worst thing, the most popular boy, the 'god' of Eastern Hills had "called her." He had told all the guys to stay away from her, or else. No one knew what 'or else' meant but Troy Bolton was a scary guy.

"She hates you? Dude…that's sad. Did you like lose your game?" Troy brushed off his best friend and the two walked into the classroom. There were four open seats left in the back and one in the front.

Troy Bolton smirked. There was a table of four. His homeroom was set up were there were tables of two, or tables of six, but there was only one table that could fit four people. The class knew that was the "cool table." It was the "Bolton table." Sharpay and Troy always had to sit there…because Sharpay was, in a way, a Bolton too.

Chad sat on one side of the table and Troy sat on the other. They were both saving seats for 'their girls.' Except, in Troy's case, Gabriella wasn't his. He wished she was.

As Gabriella and Sharpay entered the classroom both boys sat up and smiled. Chad motioned for the two to come in and sit down at the table. Gabriella grinned and headed toward the table. Even though she had to sit next to a guy she hated she would still know someone. Before Gabriella slid into her seat someone stole the chair from her.

Taylor Mckessie. Resident slut.

Chad, Troy and Sharpay all watched as her face dropped. She couldn't sit with people she knew. She kept her cool and sat near the front. It wasn't exactly the picture perfect start to a day but…she could handle it.

Sharpay Evans-Bolton glared at the girl across from her. She hated her and Taylor knew it. Taylor was Chad's ex. Now, Sharpay doesn't hate her for that, but she hates her for the reason Taylor dumped Chad.

Taylor cheated on Chad, multiple times. She had slept with other guys on the basketball team. She was an all around slut. Then Chad had found Sharpay and he was happy…right?

About two weeks after Sharpay and Chad had started going out; Taylor called Chad and begged for forgiveness. She was turned down. She took that opportunity to threaten Sharpay's life.

That's why Troy Bolton hates her. No one threatens his family. Yet, when Troy Bolton was upset or 'excited,' he goes running to Taylor. She's easy.

"Actually my best friend Gabriella was going to sit there." Taylor ignored her and batted her eyes at Troy Bolton,

"Hey baby…" Chad scoffed and shoved his girlfriend. They made jokes about Taylor constantly. Troy was tempted to throw her books across the room. He just smirked,

"Hey…" Chad and Sharpay were shocked. They both knew that Troy was trying to get chemistry started with Gabriella and it wasn't the best idea to flirt with the school slut.

"So did you see that gross new girl? There is the stupidest rumor going around that you like "called her" and like you are going to kick me out of the table." Sharpay giggled,

"Oh you heard? So I guess that makes it easier for us to kick you out." Troy kicked his sister's leg under the table. Chad, in turn, kicked his best friend for kicking his girlfriend.

"Actually, Taylor, what Sharpay means is…that maybe you should take a break from the table. Since Gabriella is our house guest I need to get to know her." Taylor did a puppy dog pout. The face made Sharpay and Chad laugh because it made her face look like it was deformed.

"Baby…you wouldn't do that to me…right? After all the things we've done." Chad's eyes flashed with anger. He knew deep down that Troy had been one of the guys that Taylor had cheated on Chad with, no matter how much Troy denied it.

"Actually yes…but you will be next on the list. And when I need you…you'll be back at the table." Chad and Sharpay were in deep conversation when Troy turned around to talk to them.

"…and then she fell off the bed! It was so funny! Chad…for real…you'll love her!" Sharpay was explaining Gabriella to her boyfriend. Gabriella was Sharpay's first real best friend. They had hit it off and could talk constantly.

"Sounds like it…I could have met her here at this table but we had an unwanted slut encountering." Sharpay and Chad both glared at Taylor. The girl just giggled,

"She's a slut! I know…" Sharpay giggled,

"Not Brie! You are the slut, darling!" Troy held back a chuckle. He had to give his sister props. Sharpay could say the meanest things in the world in the sweetest tone.

"I…" Taylor started, but the bell interrupted her. Sharpay grabbed Chad's hand and led him to her new best friend. Gabriella was at her locker failing to get it open.

"Brie…this is Chad. Chad this is Brie." Gabriella looked at the boy and cracked up. Both people looked at her like she was insane.

"You…have…the…coolest…hair…ever!" The laughed at her. Chad had gotten many reactions from people about his hair but no one had laughed.

"Thanks…your hair is pretty cool too." Gabriella was having a good morning…even though she had lost her seat. Gabriella nodded her head toward Troy Bolton who was making out with Taylor in the back corner.

"That's Taylor? Like does-Troy-in-_your_-bathroom Taylor?" Sharpay and Chad both shook their heads cracking up. Gabriella chatted it up,

"So Chadster…how is basketball?" The three were laughing as if it was a daily routine. Chad and Gabriella had hit it off well. She was generally a likeable person.

Troy Bolton had detached himself from the girl for a second to see his step-sister, his best friend and the new girl laughing and having fun…without him. He pushed Taylor off and strutted toward the three.

"Hey guys…Ella." They voice he used to say her name was filled with lust and passion. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the conversation she was having with her new friends.

Troy Bolton did not like when people turned their back on him. Frankly, he hated it. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around, shocking her. Chad and Sharpay weren't so shocked, he did it all the time to them. He wasn't violent when he did it…it was just rude.

"Ella…I was talking to you." She laughed in his face. That wasn't a good move. The whole school was watching as she totally degraded his reputation by doing all the things that were forbidden to do to Troy.

"And I was ignoring you. Now, don't touch me again." As she turned on her heel he grabbed her arm again,

"Ella, has anyone told you the rules, social rules?" Gabriella shoved his arm off of her shoulder and put her hands on her hips,

"Let me guess, don't mess with Troy Bolton and when he says jump say 'how high?'" Troy shrugged and spoke quickly,

"Exactly, you are a smart girl, Ella. That's why I am actually taking time to talk to you." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"If that's the only reason then why don't you bother one of the nerds?" He laughed. Sharpay and Chad were amused. Troy had never been interested in a new girl, let alone a new girl that hates him.

"Too easy…you seem like a challenge." She let out a groan and turned around. What could she say to him? If she wanted to have a picture perfect school then she had to be on his good side…but she hated him.

"Ella, what did I say about turning around?" She turned around and kicked him down low. The hallways went silent. Sharpay and Chad's faces fell. That had never been seen before. No one had ever even tried to do that.

"Bolton, I can do whatever the hell I want." Troy Bolton couldn't breathe. He had never felt that pain before.

Gabriella smiled. She had her picture perfect kick. He wasn't expecting it at all. She had her picture perfect revenge.

"See you at lunch, Ella." Troy Bolton muttered. "I'll save you a seat." Gosh, this guy never gives up.

Gabriella wasn't going to have the picture perfect lunch table and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**What do you think? So now you know Taylor's story! Shocking, I know! I don't really like Taylor anymore so...that's why I made her the 'enemy.' Ha ha... **

**How about you leave me a New Years present and review! **

**Ok...here's a game. The person who sends me the nicest/most helpful/longest/funniest review wins. What's the prize? I will review their stories. How ever many they have I will review them all! Sound fun?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews...or lack there of...seriously people I love reviews!! Here's chapter four!**

* * *

"Brie, it is lunch. It's not like you are locking yourself in a room with him. You have to sit by him, big deal." Sharpay tried to comfort her best friend as they headed toward the lunch table. "By the way this is weird." Gabriella looked at her,

"Having a girl hate your brother?" Sharpay laughed,

"Having a best friend, usually I'm stuck with Chad and Troy all day. I mean I am popular but…I don't really have 'best friends,' I'm kind of like you were back in California." They walked up the steps toward the upper part of the cafeteria with all eyes on them.

Gabriella's brown eyes looked at the table. It was weird to her. The table had tablecloth and candles. She looked at the lower part and they were plain. The nerd tables were broken up and the cool table was one long table.

"This is really weird." Gabriella mumbled to her best friend. Sharpay laughed,

"Troy's dad set it up for me and Troy. We are his 'little angels.' Whatever," The two girls giggled. There were two open seats. The seats were between Chad and Troy.

"Ella…so nice of you to show up." Troy said as he pulled out her chair. She glared at him and sat down. "I was afraid you might chicken out on me." She smirked and sat down beside him.

The whole table was staring at them. Most of the cheerleaders were glaring at her because 'The Troy Bolton' was interested in the new girl. He had even given her a nickname.

"So…Ella…let's make conversation." He said looking over at her. She glared and opened her lunch box. She had a turkey croissant and wheat thins to eat, she also had Evian water to drink.

"About what? We have nothing in common. I hate you." He laughed and put his hands behind his head leaning back,

"Ella…I'm being very patient with you. I could make you sit down there with the nerds, you know, I'm doing you a favor." She took a bite of her sandwich and sneered,

"I'm sure you are doing it out of the goodness in your heart, Bolton." He took a bite of his sandwich. It practically had every meat imaginable on it.

"I did…I'm a nice guy…really. I mean I fulfill all of the girls' desires for them. What would they do without me?"

She put her brown hair up in a ponytail as she sat at the table. It was awkward and almost making her sweat.

"Stay abstinent?" He rolled his blue eyes. Why couldn't she be easy like all the other girls? Even though he had to bend over backwards to get her attention he was still oddly drawn to her.

"Nah…girls here aren't as stubborn as you. They'd find someone to screw. They are pretty promiscuous." Gabriella chuckled a bit at that. He had a joking tone but they both knew it was true.

"That's your type though…right?" He glared at her. He couldn't do anything to make her 'like' him. All he needed to do was make her think he was a nice guy so he could get her into bed. That was his main objective. Then he could throw her out like all of the rest of the girls.

"Nah…girl is my type. Hell…you are even my type." She looked at her food again. This guy was stupid. Could he not take a hint? She wasn't easy. She wasn't into cute guys with no cooperation. And she hated cocky guys with big egos.

"Too bad you aren't mine. Bolton, you can make me sit by you everyday and I still won't like you." He leaned over and whispered.

"Ella, sweetheart, once you sleep with me then you will definitely like me, ask any girl at the school." She slapped him. Nobody talks to her like that, let alone the cocky idiot Troy Bolton. The whole table silenced again. The only noise that was heard was a chuckle from Chad and Sharpay then Troy Bolton's silent profanity.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, do you understand?" He held his face for a moment and anger flashed in his eyes,

"Don't touch me! Do you understand the rules? I can make your life a living hell." She stared at him.

"The rules? Are these written down somewhere? Was someone supposed to read them to me? You can rule your school if you want to, but you aren't going to mess with me." He still had the anger in his eyes. If she wasn't a girl then she would have been hit in the face.

"Whatever. Go do whatever the hell you want!" Troy slammed Gabriella's chair into the table out of anger and Gabriella stormed off. "Why the hell won't she just sleep with me and get it over with? She lives in the same house…it's not like she'll actually have to drive there." Sharpay spoke,

"Bro, she loathes you! She's not the girl that will jump into the bed at any second. She wants the one thing you can't handle!" He rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay lowered her voice,

"She wants an actual relationship."

Troy frowned and headed the other direction. He didn't need a relationship. He had girls to screw. That's all he wanted. He could have any girl he wants, besides her.

Gabriella Montez wasn't going to have the picture perfect lunch table, thanks to Troy Bolton, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**Whoa! Did you know that the airport that Gabriella flew into in chapter 2 is an actual airport in Albuquerque? And…that there is a real high school called 'Eastern Hills High School' in Fort Worth, Texas? **

Up next:

**Gabriella makes a new friend that causes another conflict with Troy Bolton. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm getting a lack of reviews...it makes me sad.**

* * *

Gabriella was shocked how Troy Bolton had treated her. She had never seen someone talk to someone else like that. What had she ever done to him? She came to his house and he was automatically an idiot to her. Sharpay said he was a nice guy, but Gabriella hadn't seen that side of him.

Where was she going to sit now? The nerd table would be awful. Maybe she could get detention everyday and sit in there? Or maybe she could eat in the bathroom like Lindsey Lohan did in that movie Mean Girls.

Tons of thoughts were running through her head as she walked through the hallway. Why hadn't Sharpay run after her for comfort? Was Sharpay too busy telling off her brother?

Gabriella ran into a boy with dark brown hair. He was cute, maybe cuter than Troy.

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry!" He said when he noticed that she had fallen down. It hadn't hurt but he thought it might have. He was gorgeous. He was tall and built. His green eyes were bright and his hair gave him that dark and mysterious look.

"No, I'm fine." He looked up into her eyes and smiled,

"Hey, I know you! You are the one that told off Troy Bolton….don't you like live with him now too?" She shook her head slowly. He seemed like her dream guy, at the time. He was extremely cute and appeared to be sweet.

"Yeah….that's me. I like to go by Gabriella though." He smiled. He liked her. She was different, "So…do you have a rep like Troy Bolton does?" He shrugged,

"Does soccer captain count as a rep? Or is it like hopeless romantic virgin rep?" She giggled,

"Usually guys don't admit they are virgins." He laughed,

"I'm proud of it…but you are right, it doesn't help me land any girls here." They started walking down the hallway laughing,

"Well I think it is good. I'm a virgin too but that helps me land guys." Gabriella realized that she hadn't caught his name and smiled, "Well hopeless romantic virgin/soccer captain do you have a name?" He smiled,

"Nate. Well Gabriella I think by talking to you I might get my ass kicked, so you should feel honored." She smiled,

"I do. But don't worry I'm protect you from Troy Bolton. I mean I do have connections to the mafia." Nate shoved her a bit,

"Really? Dangerous. So, are you busy on Friday?" She laughed.

"Nate…today is Friday." He blushed,

"Oh…right. Well…I was going to ask you out but I guess I'm a little late for that…" She shoved him,

"Well…if I did go out with you…where would we go?" He smiled,

"There is a really nice coffee shop on main street…and then there is _Sweeny Todd _in theaters at eight…unless that is too late for you." He was such a gentleman.

"No, that sounds great. What time will you pick me up?" Gabriella smiled. She had met her picture perfect boy. She was going to have a picture perfect first date.

"What about 6? I mean that will get us enough time to eat and stuff, right?" She shook her head slowly. She had a date on her first day at a new school. Now Troy Bolton couldn't mess with her. She had a _date. _

"Arnold." Gabriella heard someone say from behind her and Nate. It was Troy Bolton and he looked really mad.

"Yes?" Nate seemed calm. Gabriella could sense that the two were arch enemies like good vs. evil. "Is something wrong?"

"I would expect you to try to hook up with her." Nate chuckled. He hated Troy Bolton. They had hated each other since Pre K. It was another one of the 'unwritten rules.' Troy Bolton and Nate Arnold hated each other.

"I was talking to a girl in a hallway, Bolton. You don't need to get defensive." Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella,

"Don't listen to a word he says, he's a lying asshole." Gabriella took a step back, if they fought…she didn't want to be in the middle.

"Why don't you go back to your table, Bolton?" Troy looked at him,

"She's not your type…and you know it." The green eyed boy smirked,

"Why?" Nate had the upper hand…and the date with the girl. "Because you like her?" Troy just turned around. He wasn't interested in losing a fight. He wasn't having the best day…and his face was already stinging.

"I'll see you at 6, Gabriella!" Nate said as he walked off leaving a very confused Gabriella.

Gabriella was going to have a picture perfect first date.

But she didn't have a picture perfect boy roommate to answer the door and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't really like it! I don't like the next chapter either...but at Chapter 7 it gets really good...I promise. **

**But...where are my reviews?? **

**Up Next:**

_Gabriella's date with Nate. _

_Troy and Sharpay have a brotherly/sisterly moment. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! You make me proud! So..to thank you I'm going to update earlier! Oh and I have most of the story written so that's why I can update quickly!! And...for the people that offered writing tips, thanks! I tried to use them! **

* * *

"You have a date on your first day?" Sharpay said excited as Gabriella tried to pick out an outfit. She had gotten it down to a pair of skinny jeans or a skirt and was thinking really hard about it.

"Yeah I ran into him after I left the cafeteria. He seems like a nice guy and Troy doesn't seem to like him." Sharpay was reading a 'People' magazine and looked up slowly,

"Go with the jeans…they say 'date with Nate.' I mean…duh." Then Sharpay flipped her hair and looked at the magazine. She didn't like Nate either, just because her brother didn't. She couldn't ruin her best friend's date though. She hadn't really met Nate, so she couldn't fairly judge him.

"Alright…I think I am ready." Gabriella said letting out a deep breath. Maybe this would be a picture perfect first date.

"Great and you have…" The doorbell rang, "No time to spare."

---

Downstairs Troy Bolton was busy watching the UK/ U of L **(University of Kentucky and University of Louisville…they are really rivals) **game. It was a game against two rivals, an ironic game…considering Gabriella's date was with Troy's rival.

When the doorbell rang Troy smirked, he got to open it. He had told the butlers not to open it, that Troy wanted to do it himself.

Nate Arnold wasn't nervous at all. He had gone on dates before and he was happy he got one with Gabriella. That was a good way to get to Troy Bolton and that is a thing he had been waiting for, for a really long time.

"Yes?" Troy Bolton said as he opened the door. He was wearing his UK sweats and didn't care what he looked like.

"I'm here to pick up my date." Troy gulped. He was jealous. How could Nate get a date with her? Troy Bolton called her first. Was he losing his touch? Why was this girl so different?

"If you mess with her then I swear that I will beat your ass." Why was he being so protective? Gabriella wasn't his sister, maybe it was because she was living with him.

Gabriella had walked down the steps only to hear the 'I will beat your ass' part of the conversation,

"Bolton…that is enough…go watch UK beat U of L." Troy didn't even protest. He was oddly upset that she was going on a date. Was it because of what his sister had said at lunch? A relationship?

Was it even possible for Troy Bolton to want a relationship? Was it even possible for Troy Bolton to actually care for a girl he had known a little more than 24 hours?

"Bro…you have it bad." Troy looked up to see his sister standing at the door in her UK sweats. They were huge Kentucky fans. That's how their parents had met, at a Music City Bowl **(Kentucky won it!) **for UK football.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Sharpay sat down on the same couch as him and giggled,

"You have a crush on Brie…and not a lust crush…you LIKE her." Troy Bolton didn't like girls…he lusted them. There was no way he could LIKE her. He doesn't do that.

"Whatever. Shar…you know all I want is to get her into bed. That's the kind of guy I am." Sharpay snorted, she knew her brother better than that. Yet, this part of her brother was different…almost un-Troy-like…

"Right…you know she likes you a lot." Sharpay said trying to get his attention, Troy spoke too quickly,

"Really?" Sharpay rolled her eyes,

"You like her. Listen, we both know Nate is going to hurt her. So…you need to get on her good side. Be friends with her." Troy looked back to the game and let out a profanity when the other team scored.

"The only types of friends we are going to be are 'friends with benefits.'"

* * *

When Gabriella and Nate arrived at the restaurant he opened every door for her. She giggled. He was such a gentleman to her.

"What would you like to drink today?" The blonde waitress asked smiling. She was about 40 and was wearing clothes that made her look about 60. Gabriella smiled,

"Water with extra ice, please." Nate shook his head and spoke,

"I'd like the shaken green tea, please." The place was quiet and a great date place. Obviously, Nate had taken many girls there.

"So…how do you like Albuquerque?" Nate said beginning the conversation. She just smiled and pretended like it was the best city ever when really she had no idea what to think. It wasn't picture perfect.

* * *

The date went rather well. They had talked and Nate seemed like a nice guy. They had absolutely nothing to talk about, so Nate ended up doing all of the talking and repeating questions. In the movie he kept getting closer to her. He caught the hint when she shifted in her seat…so he backed off.

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight." Nate said as they stopped at the front of the Evans-Bolton residence. Gabriella shook her head. She felt awkward…maybe it was the first date atmosphere or something. He acted like a great guy but her girl senses were telling her that there was something more behind his green eyes.

"Yeah." He leaned in for a kiss until the door opened,

"Oh…Ella…I think it's your curfew."

Troy Bolton ruined her picture perfect kiss and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**What do you think?? I think this story is going to be about 12 chapters long...So I'm halfway through!! **

Up Next:

**Troy finds out news that will effect Gabriella's life. But he doesn't want to tell her. **

**AND! Chad and Sharpay go on a date... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprisingly, no one guessed the 'news' correctly so you will all be shocked! That's for all the reviews...you spoil me!**

* * *

"I don't know why you couldn't have waited like one more minute to open the door, Bolton!" Gabriella said as she walked to the den. He smiled,

"Sorry…I thought you had already kissed…honest mistake." He smirked and walked in front of her to the den. It was nearly midnight and he had stayed up just to make sure she actually came home. Gabriella flipped her brown hair and spoke,

"Oh whatever! I'm going to sleep! Don't even think of coming into my room and like…raping me." Troy Bolton whispered to her,

"That won't happen, usually I like begging for more not begging for less." She was tempted to physically abuse him again but she was too tired to even consider doing that.

"Night…wait? Who won the game?" Troy leaned in close to her and whispered slowly breathing hot air into her ear,

"I always win." She glared at him and he continued, "UK, duh." She just giggled.

"I'm going to sleep now." She said as she approached her door, which was right across from his. He rolled his eyes,

"Night." Gabriella opened her door and changed into her pajamas. She was so glad tomorrow was going to be Saturday.

* * *

Troy Bolton woke up to the ringing of his house phone. The clock read **6:02. **Who would call at this hour? He groaned and grabbed it quickly. He heard his step-mother's voice ring throughout,

"_Hello? Evans-Bolton residence." _Troy smiled. It was really nice of Sharpay and her mother to hyphenate their last name. Troy had never had a mother before, until Mary. He actually considered her calling her 'mom' sometimes.

"**Mary, darling?" **That voice belonged to Gabriella's mother, Troy could tell by her accent.

"_Oh hello…how is England?" _England? Gabriella's parents abandoned her to go to England? Gabriella's mother's spoke slowly,

"**Fine…how is my baby girl?" **Her baby girl? Troy was furious, how can a mother leave a child and still refer to them as 'my child.' Mary spoke slowly,

"_She's good. She and Sharpay are rather close." _Troy smiled. His sister had never really had friends. It's not like everyone hated her but…she wasn't really close to anyone.

"**That's lovely." **Mary let out a long deep breath. Troy could hear his father's snores in the background. Troy knew he should hang up but he couldn't. He wanted to know exactly why Gabriella's mother was calling.

"_You know we are best friends, right, that's why I'm doing this for you. But…you need to tell me why I'm taking care of YOUR daughter." _Troy caught his breath. He had never heard his mother…his stepmother… speak to someone like that.

"**Mary…I'm in trouble." **Troy's eye lids were getting heavier, but he had to find out what was going on.

"_What kind of trouble?" _There was a really long pause.

"**We…we are bankrupt." **Troy held his breath to keep from gasping. Broke? No…that's crazy. Gabriella can't be insolvent. That's crazy.

"_What? You sent Gabriella with 10,000 dollars and a credit card." _Gabriella came with 10,000 dollars? Troy smirked; he would pay 10,000 dollars just to have her stay here.

"**I know. The reason she is there…with money, is because we sold the house in California and sold everything off. Mary, someone embezzled all of the money from our company." **

"_Oh…we would send you money…but…" _Gabriella's mother stopped her quickly. She didn't like people pitying her. Just like her daughter.

"**No! Just take care of my little girl, for me. I…I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while." **Troy Bolton hung up the phone quickly. Gabriella was poor now? She doesn't even know. Her parents are broke and they didn't even tell their daughter.

Now he felt a bit guilty. Her life wasn't picture perfect. Troy fell asleep thinking of whether or not he should tell Gabriella about the phone call.

* * *

Troy woke up at noon. He hadn't really slept well. What could he do? He opened his door and saw a very sweaty Gabriella stretching in front of his door. 'Low' by Flo Rida was blaring through her ipod.

Troy was slightly turned on.

"Ella!" He yelled in her ear to make her jump. She turned around and glared at him. He looked funny. He had awful bed head and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah?" She snapped at him. She had gotten back from her morning run. Every morning she woke up at 10 and went for a run. So, even though she was stuck in another city, she still went for her run.

"You look so hot when you are sweaty." He felt his stomach drop. How could he treat her badly? She was poor now. Her parents had given her away.

"Shut up." Her cell phone rang in her back pocket and she smiled when she saw the caller id **NATE. **She picked it up slowly,

"Hello." She was trying to hold back that she had been breathing heavily. That's an awkward way to pick up a call.

"_Hey…I was wondering, there is a huge party on Tuesday, since we have no school on Wednesday, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."_ She glared at Troy Bolton who was checking her out, then spoke through the phone.

"Um…I'd love to." Then the line went dead, he didn't even say goodbye. She turned around and stared at Troy Bolton. Blue eyes and Brown eyes were connected for a minute until Troy spoke quickly,

"I…um…yeah." He turned around wondering exactly what he had just done. He decided at that exact moment that he wasn't going to tell her about the phone conversation he had heard. But how could he, Troy Bolton, worry about breaking a girl's heart?

"BRIE!!" There was a scream coming from Sharpay's bedroom. Gabriella walked to the room slowly. She was freaking out because she was probably stinking up their whole house because she was sweaty with no deodorant.

"Yeah." It looked as if Sharpay's closet had exploded. There were clothes everywhere and shoes were chucked random places. Gabriella was shocked, Sharpay was one of the most organized people Gabriella knew, and now her clothes were scattered everywhere.

"I have a date tonight and I can't figure out what to wear!" Gabriella chuckled and headed into the room. She had never gotten to help pick out another girl's clothes.

"Well…why don't you wear some of my California clothes? We wear the same size and you can switch it up a bit." Sharpay shook her head and headed toward Gabriella's room.

The Evans-Bolton family had made Gabriella's room special, it took them three weeks to paint it and make it pretty and then two days to move her stuff in.

"Ok." Gabriella opened her closet. It had 2 rooms. It was a rather spacious closet and it was full of expensive clothes. Sharpay walked in and looked around,

"I can't pull any of these looks! He's going to think I look AWFUL!" Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"No he won't. Why is this date so important?" Sharpay pulled out a shirt and held it against herself,

"He said it's a different type date. You know, he said I'm going to love it and that it will be the most fun I've had, ever. What if he tries to, you know, sleep with me?" Gabriella laughed. Sharpay and Troy were nothing alike. He was a man-whore and she was too simple to be a whore at all.

"I'm sure he won't, Shar. He's a nice guy. Now let me see your outfit."

"I'm ready!!" Sharpay yelled coming out of the closet. She was wearing a mini skirt and black leggings and a pink t-shirt with a picture of rock, paper and scissors with the words 'CHOOSE WISELY' on it.

"Very cute." Gabriella said slowly.

* * *

"Chad, she better be home before 11." Troy said lecturing his best friend at the door. "And you better not try anything." Chad rolled his eyes,

"You tell me this before EVERY date. It gets old. I'm surprised you didn't mention ripping off my manly hood if I even broke her heart. Dude, I'm not Nat…" Gabriella walked beside Troy and looked at Chad,

"If you do anything to her that I won't approve of then you will die a slow painful death, that includes spending 24 hours straight with Taylor, the slut, then I'll claw out your eyes. Got it?" Chad's eyes got wide and he muttered,

"You scare me more than Troy does." She grinned,

"Good. Now, may I introduce, Sharpay Evans-Bolton?" She pointed to the top of the steps where Sharpay was standing. Chad gasped a little. He had never seen Sharpay dress like that.

"You look…beautiful." He said slowly. Sharpay blushed. She looked normal, except for the style of the clothes. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Chad, where are we?" Sharpay asked as they arrived by a random park. It was a romantic empty park with a lake. The sun was starting to set and it was a very dreamy atmosphere. 

"Our picnic in the park. I thought it was different." Sharpay jumped of his FJ Cruiser and headed toward the area he had set up. It was a pink blanket and all of her favorite foods were on it. She grinned,

"Chad! This is the sweetest thing ever! How did you ever think of this?" Chad sat down across from her,

"Your brother told me. I was talking about how I ran out of date ideas and I wanted to do something really romantic, yet fun, and he told me that you would like this. She giggled,

"He thought of it? Oh man…" Chad smiled,

"The real reason I brought you out here is something I kinda want to do something really big." Sharpay was silent for a moment and spoke,

"Ok…" She was freaking out. What if he did want to sleep with her? She couldn't handle that.

"I-I've been in a lot of really bad relationships and I-I've never done this before. I trust you more than anything, right? That's why I wanted to say," Chad found his mouth going dry. How could he be nervous? It was Sharpay, his perfect girlfriend.

"I love you." Sharpay was silent. Of all the things she was expecting, this wasn't even on the list. "It's stupid…I know…" Sharpay spoke quickly,

"I love you too." Then they kissed. IT wasn't a lust kiss full of passion. It was a kiss like never before.

It was a kiss full of true love.

Sharpay Evans-Bolton had finally found her true love.

Gabriella Montez hadn't found hers and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**I couldn't think of a good last line for Gabriella so I kind of winged it! What do you think? I had to slip a bit of Chadpay in there. They are so cute. Oh and Sharpay's t-shirt was like Chad's style...how cute! **

_Up Next:_

**Troy has a heart to heart talk to his step-mother.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews!! You totally rock! Oh and for those of you who read 'Sacrifices' I put it on hold...I REALLY busy!!

* * *

**

"…and he said that he loved me!" Sharpay gushed to her best friend as they lay on the floor in her bedroom fixing each other's hair. There was a figure at the door that made Gabriella blush. Troy Bolton. I didn't help that she was wearing extra short shorts and a tank. He spoke slowly,

"Hey, my dad is going to McDonalds and he was wondering if you want anything." Sharpay looked over,

"Sure…surprise us." Troy shook his head and headed out of the room. Gabriella smiled as he left.

"So…Troy made it up? I didn't even know he knew the meaning of romantic. I mean, I didn't even know he had a heart." Sharpay glanced at her best friend. Gabriella really didn't know Troy like Sharpay did. Troy was never himself. He was different around Gabriella, around Nate, around Chad. Who was the real Troy Bolton?

"Yeah. So…"

* * *

"Troy, darling, is that you?" Troy Bolton heard his step mother say from her office. Troy headed that direction and spoke slowly,

"Yeah?" He had no idea what Mary wanted, nor did she. They had a mutual understanding. They were more alike than anyone in the household, and that's how they appreciated each other.

"Would you like to sit in here with me? I mean the girls are upstairs and your dad is out…so we don't have to be lonely." Troy let out a deep breath and spoke,

"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you anyway." Troy Bolton never admitted his emotions. He wasn't that kind of guy. He kept his emotions in behind a mask.

"Really? What's up?" Mary Evans-Bolton said sitting on the edge of her seat. She had never had a son to talk to and Troy never talked to anyone.

"Well…Ok, don't laugh. Ok…I haven't really ever had a heart to heart thingy so you are going to have to bear with me." Mary Evans-Bolton put her feet on her desk and chuckled,

"Ok. I won't laugh." He let out a deep breath. He had no idea what to say. He sat there for a few moments then let out another deep breath and spoke,

"Ok…I think that I am changing. I am…not me any more. I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know. That's my problem. For the first time in my life, I don't know." Mary didn't know what to say. She had no idea what he meant. She just shook her head and listened intently wondering what was going through his head.

All she knew was that this isn't the Troy Bolton she knows. The Troy Bolton she knows wouldn't even THINK about admitting emotions. He spoke slowly,

"When you first starting dating my dad I hated you and Sharpay, I couldn't stand the fact that I might have to share my dad. I begged him to break up with you. I pleaded for him to dump you on the street."

Mary was hurt. Sharpay was excited about getting a new dad. Of course, Sharpay's father had been a total jerk and left so she wanted to replace the bad memory of him.

"Oh." Mary muttered slowly. Troy cut back in,

"But then, I met you guys. I was eight years old when I met you guys. I was such a dumb eight year old. Dad forced me to go to dinner and bribed me with five dollars. So I went and, for the first time ever, I felt like I had a family." Mary grinned. She had to agree. That dinner had been fun for everyone. Sharpay and Troy, as nine years olds, still acted like brother and sister. At that time, however, they acted more like friends than brothers and sisters.

"I was so proud when you and dad got married. I remember I bragged to Chad about how pretty you were and how you cooked so well. Then when Sharpay started going to the school I bragged about how I was a big brother. I remember in fourth grade I beat up kids for making fun of my sister." Mary's eyes widened. Troy Bolton was very overprotective.

"Well that's very…thoughtful of you?" Troy Bolton shook his head. He knew he was overprotective. No one messes with his family, even if they aren't blood related.

"Ok…I've never had a mom or a sister before you guys. Like you know, my real mom ditched me and dad so I had never wanted anyone to replace her. I had hoped that one day she would have come back for me. But, then when I overheard your phone call with Mrs. Montez the other day, I realized that my mother was never coming back for me." Mary spoke slowly,

"Y-you heard that?" She didn't want anyone to hear that. Troy shook his head slowly and frowned,

"I won't tell."

* * *

"Sharpay, I'm starving. I'm going to check on our food, kay?" Gabriella said heading down the steps. She heard familiar voices in Mary's office and started to eavesdrop on their conversation. That can't hurt, right?

* * *

"Anyway, after that I realized that my mother wasn't coming back. So then I did some thinking. I-I think that I am ready for a huge step in my life. Sharpay already did this, for my dad, so I'm sure it's not so hard." Gabriella stood at the door wondering exactly what this heartless boy would say.

"I was wondering if I could start calling you 'mom' for now on." Gabriella's heart stopped beating for a second. She never thought a guy like Troy Bolton would ever ask that. "Because…I think I love you like one." Mary Evans-Bolton spoke quickly with tears in her eyes,

"Yeah, I'd love that. I love you like a son too." Gabriella leaned against a wall. That was like a scene you would see in a cheesy movie. Yet, it was coming from the stupidest guy on the planet.

Gabriella realized that Troy Bolton wasn't the picture perfect 'enemy' and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**What do you think? Like? I hope so! So you saw a new side of Troy! What do you think? **

_Up Next:_

**Gabriella goes to the party with Nate. **

**But...Troy goes too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You are AWESOME!!! I'm so shocked by my number of reviews! Thanks! Here you go!!**

* * *

"You look…wow." Troy Bolton said as Gabriella approached the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a very mini dress but it wasn't too smutty. He was heading out the door when he saw her. She giggled. He hadn't called her Ella nor had he used sexual reference. 

"Um…thanks." She muttered. The two sat there in awkward silence before she spoke again, "So…you are going to the party?" Troy shook his head and spoke slowly,

"Yeah…I'd rather go out than sit and be lonely here." Troy knew the real reason he was going was to keep a look out on Gabriella. He didn't know why but he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't hit on me nor called me Ella." He scratched his neck and leaned against a wall.

"I'm too tired and I am not in the mood to get kicked/slapped by you." He said slowly with a little chuckle. It was true. He didn't want her to hurt him.

"Oh." When the doorbell rang they both jumped. Troy opened the door to see Nate standing there with a cocky face. Gabriella thought, _that's only a face that Troy Bolton could pull off. _Then she stopped herself. Ever since she had heard Troy talking to his 'mother' she had started to think of him as a person, not a jackass.

"Wow, Ella, you look…" Ella? Both Gabriella and Troy were offended when he called her Ella. That was clearly a bad thing to say.

"Thanks." She cut him off quickly. Why was she treating him like this? He was a hopeless romantic. A virgin. He was her type. Not Troy Bolton.

"Well…are you ready to go?" Nate said quickly. He noticed how Troy Bolton was studying him and not saying anything rude. He noticed that was changing, for the _new girl. _Nate could use that for his advantage.

"Yeah…we've got to PARTY!" Troy Bolton winked at her,

"Save me a dance, Ella."

Now there is the Troy Bolton we all know and love.

* * *

"It's really loud!" Gabriella yelled as they arrived to the party. Truth was that she had never been to a high school party. The only alcohol she had ever had champagne at a party for her parents 

"Yeah! Do you want anything to drink?" Nate yelled in her ear. She shook her head no. She wasn't interested in getting drunk. Plus, she knew she was underage and was too chicken to break a law.

"Nah! I'm good! Do you want to dance?" She yelled back. She could already tell that she wasn't going to like this party. She was regretting going already.

"Yeah!" He yelled dragging her to the dance floor. They passed drunken couples making out and others were walking to random doors shedding clothes as they went. Gabriella passed some people that were smoking.

Gabriella felt eyes on her everywhere. It seemed as if all the guys were staring at her. She knew that her dress was too short, stupid Sharpay for picking out this dress.

"I think I'm going to grab something to drink!" He yelled into her hair. She hoped he wasn't going to get drunk. He was her ride home. It was a date, he couldn't get wasted. Right?

There Gabriella was in the middle of the dance floor, alone. She felt as if she was naked in a room of people in business suits. Then someone grabbed her waist. It wasn't harsh and it wasn't vulgar.

Surprisingly, it was Troy Bolton.

"Ella…why is a pretty girl like you in the middle of the dance floor alone?" She laughed and started dancing with him.

"Well…I guess I was saving you that dance. Why aren't you upstairs with some drunken girl?" She was confused. Where did Troy Bolton go? Who was this foreign guy?

"I'm trying to change my ways a little and you, little missy, aren't making it any easier." She giggled. Dancing with him made her forget who her actual date was. He was a pretty good dancer, as she was. And it wasn't all of that nasty grinding either.

"Hey…how is that?" He laughed. Normally at party his gets massively drunk and screws some girl. But not tonight. He was a changed man. He spoke loud,

"Don't you ever just let loose? Drink vodka at sleepovers? Make out with strangers. I bet this is your first party, am I right?" She rolled her eyes. He had her all figured out. She yelled.

"Nah…I'm not into that sort of thing. And in California…I was more uptight than here. I mean I was popular but…not this kind of popular. I was just…nice." He laughed and his hands found her waist, not that the two noticed. He yelled back,

"Why aren't you _nice _to _me_?" She forced a smile, and spoke harsh,

"Because the first conversation we had been about you getting down my pants." He laughed gently,

"If I remember correctly it was about _you _down _my_ pants." They both laughed a bit.

All of the students at the party were staring at them, but they didn't notice. They were dancing closer than other people were. It was like he was her….date.

"Excuse me, Bolton, but I believe you are grinding against my date!" Nate said breaking between the two. The alcohol was strong on his breath and he was buzzed.

"Nate, it is fine. I asked him to dance." Gabriella explained trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

"Whatever. Come on…let's go sit over here." He said dragging her from the dance floor.

Why did she still want to dance with Troy, her sworn enemy?

He was sitting too close to her and had his arm tightly around her. It was something Troy Bolton would never even try on her. What happened to the romantic virgin Nate? What happened to the nice one?

He probably left after the 5th cup of 'punch,'

"Hey, do you want some punch, baby?" He said with slurred speech. He kept scooting closer to her and she kept scooting the other way.

Until she ran out of room.

"No-o thanks." She muttered. Then she felt his hand slip onto her thigh and she moved it quickly,

"Babe-be…how about you and me go upstairs…and get to know each other." He whispered into her ear. She moved away from him.

"What is wrong with you? This…this isn't you." He let out a drunken chuckle and Gabriella could definitely smell the alcohol scent on him.

"Isn't me? Did you actually believe that bull shit that I told you? It works on every girl. You didn't like cocky Bolton so I figured you'd like virgin Nate. What do you think?" His hand moved closer to her and she froze.

What did she do? Everyone was drunk and no one could help her. If she called the cops then she would totally ruin the party…and get people arrested.

"Nate…stop." She mumbled. She looked like a small child lost in a park. She was pushing his hand off of her and she was scared.

This wasn't picture perfect.

"I believe she said to leave her alone." A voice boomed from behind them. Gabriella turned around quickly to see her knight in shining armor.

He was Troy Bolton.

Gabriella stood up quickly and grabbed his arm. She was afraid. Troy was too much of a gentleman (and a coward) to beat some drunken guy up. Nate tried to follow but passed out on the couch before he even got up.

The car ride was silent. There was a few sniffles coming from Gabriella but other than that it was quiet.

"Are you going to say 'I told you so'?" Gabriella asked with spite in her voice. How could he have been right? Nate was supposed to be picture perfect.

"Nah…" Troy said turning on the cold air. Why wasn't he rubbing it in her face? Why was he such a push over now?

"I mean…" She started until they pulled into the driveway. They headed inside silently and walked far apart. Gabriella was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

Gabriella's date with Nate wasn't picture perfect but her dance with Troy was and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**What do you think?? Troy is starting to open up a bit!! **

_Up Next:_

**Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy joke around like kids.**

**Sharpay and Gabriella overhear Chad and Troy talking.**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"You wake him up." Sharpay said at the door to Troy's room. It was Saturday morning and he wasn't awake. Gabriella giggled when he snored, 

"No! He might, like, rape me." They weren't stepping in his room they were right on the edge of the doorway. They were wearing short shorts and tank tops.

"Shut up. He won't rape you. We both will wake him up, happy?" They tip toed toward the bed and they each one got on a side. They leaned in and whispered,

"_Trooooyyy…wake up." _He didn't even flinch but when they went to shake him he grabbed them both around the waist and pulled them toward him. He was awake. They both giggled. Gabriella was able to wiggle out of his grasp and help Sharpay up. Troy smiled,

"Ah…you better run." They girls ran down the hallway quickly giggling. It was like a game of cat and mice. They ran toward the kitchen on one side of the table and Troy was on the other. Sharpay looked at Gabriella,

"We have to split up." She said slowly. Gabriella had a look of confusion. They looked at Troy who was just staring at them ready to attack. Gabriella frowned,

"First of all, have you ever seen a scary movie? Splitting up is always a bad idea and second of all, he's going to go after me." Sharpay smiled,

"Exactly." Gabriella ran on the right side of the table and Sharpay ran on the left side but Troy Bolton used his basketball skills and caught them both. Gabriella screamed/giggled.

"Great idea Sharpay." She said as she was thrown over his shoulder. Sharpay looked over,

"I didn't see you coming up with any plans, did I?" Gabriella did a front roll over his shoulder and surprisingly didn't get hurt. When Troy turned around to make sure she was ok Sharpay took the chance to run.

"What the?!? Girls!" He yelled chasing them. He wasn't fully awake but he was having fun. All three of them were. Gabriella climbed up the steps with Sharpay following quickly.

"Hide!" Gabriella whispered heading into a nearby closet. Sharpay, being the blonde she is, followed her. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and peaked out the door.

Troy ran upstairs to find the girls. He chuckled a bit. He hadn't had this much 'G rated' fun in a long time. When the closet door opened a bit and he saw a chunk of brown hair stick out he grinned.

"Ella! Sharpay! Don't be chicken…" He opened the door quickly and the girls giggled. They all felt like they were six years old. They all headed down the steps and outside.

"I'm tired." Sharpay said to Gabriella as they got on the pool deck running from Troy. He was close behind. "Let's give up." Gabriella was too stubborn to give up. She, too, was out of breath but kept running.

"No." Troy was facing the girls. It was like a western shootout except they were on a pool deck and they didn't have guns.

"Ah…ladies…you are fast runners." Gabriella shook her head as he headed toward her. She headed left but slipped next to the pool dangerously close to the edge.

"Ouch!" She cried out. He rushed toward her to make sure she was ok. Gabriella giggled and pushed him into the pool. She wasn't hurt it was just a clever plan. Gabriella looked down at him and smiled, "Ha Ha!"

Troy Bolton was smart and grabbed her leg as she stood up and pulled her in too. Sharpay had taken the chance to take enough steps away from the pool to keep from being pulled in. She was just watching the two.

"Ella…that wasn't very nice." He said chuckling. They were both drenched and laughing. It was fun. They felt like they were seven years old and they actually liked each other.

"Well Bolton, I thought you were hot." She stopped herself for a minute realizing how the statement could be interpreted. She stuttered, "Like temperature…not looks…er…I mean you…" He rolled his eyes,

"You want me." She splashed him with water and headed toward the steps. When she was halfway up the steps he pulled her back down. She turned around laughing and dunked his head and climbed the steps quickly.

"Whatever. You are a freak." They turned around when they heard Sharpay giggle.

She and Chad were kissing.

"Get off of my sister." Troy said with a monotone. Sharpay and Chad jumped apart and Gabriella giggled at how overprotective Troy was.

"Whatever dude…let's just go play some ball." Gabriella and Sharpay headed toward the pool again to tan. They were giggling and Gabriella was trying to dry her hair off but she gave up and lay down.

* * *

"Since when do you go left?" Chad asked Troy as they started the game. Troy had always run past Chad to his right. It was his easy way out but Troy was feeling positive. He was having a good day. 

"I don't know I guess I'm just having a good day." Chad could read his friend pretty well but the Troy today wasn't readable. He was like a new person. He hadn't been himself since the party and no one knew why.

Was it because he had had that talk with his mother? Or was it because he had left that party without sleeping with a girl?

"What's going on between you and her?" He tilted his head toward Gabriella, of whom, was watching Sharpay teach some dance and laughing every time she failed she just cracked up.

"Nothing." Troy said in a different tone. For the first time in his life there was 'nothing' going on between him and a girl. "Nothing at all." Chad stared at his friend and spoke quickly,

"You like her!" He couldn't. Troy Bolton didn't _like _girls. He _lusted _after girls. He didn't want girlfriends, he wanted friends with benefits. (I.e. Taylor)

"No. She's not my type." Chad laughed,

"Girl is your type. You like her. Admit it." She was different. She wasn't easy. She was nice and genuine.

* * *

"Let's go spy on them." Sharpay said quickly as they saw the two guys talking. She had also noticed the change in her brother and wanted to know what was going on in his head. 

Gabriella just followed along. She was in a bit confused when it came to Troy Bolton at the moment and it would be great to listen in on his honest conversation.

"Hide behind this bush." Sharpay instructed as they listened in.

* * *

"…Admit it." Chad said slowly. Troy took the chance to steal the ball and smile as he dunked it. He was having a good day. 

"Whatever man. How do I know that you aren't going to spill your guts to my sister?" Troy muttered. He was still trying to convince himself that there was nothing going on in his mind.

"Come on dude." Chad urged. Troy stopped a minute.

"I…I don't think I want to get her into bed." That was the only thing he knew for sure. He didn't lust her anymore. She was just a girl.

"Is that all? Come on…she's hot…hotter than any of the other girls…why don't you just want to take her and sex her up?" Troy threw the ball at the bush next to Gabriella and Sharpay almost (unknowingly) hitting them.

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that! Do you know how much I like her?" It seemed as if everything had stopped moving or making noise. Gabriella had lost her breath and Troy felt as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh…really?" Chad whispered slowly. What could he say? He wasn't expecting him to come out and admit it like that.

"Yeah…I do." He started then finished. "But…she doesn't like me."

Gabriella was utterly in confusion. He liked her? Of all the things she could have thought…he liked her? Did she like him back? He was a egotistical jerk but she was oddly drawn to him.

"Well when you guys were flirting in the pool you could have fooled me. Or when you were dancing at that party she seemed like she liked you."

They were so lost in themselves. Gabriella was actually considering liking him back. He was so sweet when he spoke to his mother and so nice and when he drove her home he was so…good-humored.

"I don't know what to do. I've never had a crush before." Chad spoke quickly noticing the brown hair and blonde hair behind the bush.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself. Find yourself. Find Troy Bolton, the real Troy Bolton and get back to me."

Chad walked past the bush and Sharpay followed him. Gabriella just stayed and watched Troy. He let out a long deep breath and pulled out his phone.

"Um…Taylor…I'm stressed, can you come over tonight?"

Gabriella's crush, Troy Bolton, wasn't the picture perfect boy and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

**Troy is confused in his life! Poor him!! I didn't really like this chapter but I thought it was cute how they were running around the house together. It was supposed to show how Troy is lightening up a bit!**

_Up Next:_

**Someone tells Taylor off. **

**Gabriella and Troy get into a screaming arguement.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey BFFs! Thanks for all the reviews. So I've decided that this story is going to be 14 chapters and not 12 just because I still have stuff to write and it won't fit in just one more! By the way, at the end Troy curses alot! Here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

Gabriella was lying in her room. She was lonely and pathetic. She was watching a blank screen TV and snuggling against her teddy bear. She closed her eyes and blinked back tears. She refused to cry.

**You don't cry when you have a picture perfect life. **

Why was Gabriella near tears? She wasn't real sure herself. Was it because she had finally figured out that she liked Troy? Was it because she could hear the giggles and groans from next door?

Or both?

She pulled out her iphone. She pushed play and _I don't want to be in love_ by Good Charlotte rang through her ears. She changed it quickly and _Fallin'_ by Alicia Keys came on. She gave up and slammed her iphone down on the bed. She picked it back up and called Sharpay.

"Brie…I know you are my best friend but I am three doors down from you. Can't you just walk in here?" Gabriella whispered as if the couple next door could actually hear her.

"Can…can you come get me?" Sharpay let out a frustrated breath. She was busy organizing her room. She didn't have time to walk her best friend down the hallway.

"Gabriella, why can't you walk to my room? Quit acting like a baby." Gabriella felt a lump in her throat. She felt her lunch seeming back up. She felt as if she was going to puke at any second.

"I…next door…Taylor…I thought he…liked me." She rambled. Sharpay let out a silent curse word. Gabriella wasn't used to this Troy. She was so naive to life. "He…he told Chad…"

"Ok…I'll be right there. Ok?" Sharpay stormed down the hallway. She wasn't interested in listening to her brother screw her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend so she walked to the door and opened it without knocking.

"Damn Sharpay! Get out!" She heard Taylor yell. Sharpay had her eyes covered. She also wasn't interested in seeing anyone naked. "We are busy in here." Sharpay threw the nearest piece of clothing she saw at them.

"Ok…now you are leaving. Get off of my brother and grab your clothes and leave." Sharpay was uncaring as she said it and Taylor was a bit scared. Troy was in a confused daze.

"Whatever. Sharpay since when is it your business who I screw. You just hate me because I was your boyfriend's first." Taylor said as she headed toward the door with her dress hanging off of her. Troy covered his mouth to keep from yelling at Taylor. That was Sharpay's fight. Not his.

"I'll show you out." Sharpay muttered. Oh was Taylor in for it. Sharpay could be mean; she could use her French manicured nails for evil. "Troy…Gabriella is in her room…um…talk to her?"

"Listen Taylor, no one likes you." Sharpay said throwing her outside the door. If she was going to fight her she sure as hell didn't want her parents to see. Taylor laughed in her face,

"Me? Really? Why did Troy call me in his time of need? Does he talk to you when he's stressed?" Sharpay rolled her eyes. Could Taylor get any blinder? Could she be any more stupid?

"No because he's too busy screwing you. Taylor the only reason guys talk to you is because you are easy." Sharpay said checking her nail beds. "Why do you think that my brother kicked you out the second Gabriella got here. He doesn't like you. Actually he likes her." Taylor rolled her eyes,

"Then why did I come to your house to screw him?" Sharpay felt like slapping her. Taylor was so dumb and such a slut. "If he liked her then wouldn't she be the one in his bed?"

"No, she isn't a slut like you. He likes her for her. He doesn't need to screw her to like her. He actually hates you. Just like me. Just like Chad." Taylor took a step closer to her and laughed,

"Excuse me but Chad loved me first." Chad had been 'in love' with Taylor but then she changed. She cheated on him. She screwed his best friend. She wasn't the girl that he 'fell in love' with.

"Loved, that's the key word, its past tense. He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me." Taylor rolled her eyes,

"Well aren't you just little perfect, taking my leftovers. That's exactly what Montez is trying to do. Well, sorry, all Troy wants is to screw her and get it over with." Sharpay stepped in Taylor's face,

"You pathetic little bitch. Now I think you should go find some other pathetic little brat to screw and NOT my brother." Taylor held her hand up to slap but Sharpay grabbed it.

"Get off!" Taylor screeched as if Sharpay was hurting her. Sharpay backed off not wanting to make a scene.

"No one likes you. You are a slut. Chad hates you. Troy thinks you are annoying. Tell me someone right now that you haven't slept with but still talks to you." There was a long pause and Sharpay spoke again, "Exactly."

Taylor turned around without a word. BURN!

* * *

Gabriella was staring at her prom picture, her picture perfect prom picture. Her prom dress fit her beautifully and her date was such a nice guy, even if they were only friends. 

She felt someone come into her room and there stood Troy Bolton himself. She looked up gently,

"What are you doing here?" He sat down at the other end of her bed and laid his head on the pillow, "…in my bed?"

"I'm bored." She giggled a bit when he tickled her feet and then she remembered what she had been listening to for the past few hours.

"Isn't Taylor waiting in there? Aren't you guys going to screw a bit more?" There was hatred in her voice. She had hated Taylor since day one, since Taylor stole her seat. But now she hated Taylor for something more. Troy shrugged and spoke,

"Nah, she left. Sharpay kind of kicked her out. But whatever…why are you antisocial in here?" He asked. Why did he care? It's not like he was trying to talk to her. Gabriella said,

"I'm just thinking. That's something you would never do." She was monotone. She didn't know if she was joking or being serious. He glared at her,

"Actually I think a lot. More than you will ever know. But I like to think out loud, you know actually tell my friends what is going on with me and not keeping it inside." Or screwing a slut, whichever comes first. Troy felt awkward telling Gabriella the slut part so he kept it in his head.

"But you don't show emotion, do you? All you show is Troy Bolton, the heartless asshole." She stood up and backed away from him. She needed to get away from him. She needed to yell at him.

"Excuse me, I do show emotion. But I just don't want to open my self up and be a freaking episode of Jerry Springer." He stood up across from her. She yelled,

"Whatever! You are a sad pathetic person like most people in this stupid town." She continued with her screaming, "You don't even know!" He stepped closer to her,

"Pathetic person, I'm a pathetic person? Really? Last time I checked you have 2 friends here; you sit here Friday nights and do nothing while everyone else is doing stuff." She stepped closer to him also. She screamed,

"Why do I need to worry about making friends here when everyone is like you? Sorry I don't want to be friends with people who are Troy-wannabes. Sorry I don't like to spend my Friday nights attracting STDs." He glared at her. She had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't know.

"You want tons of friends like me. If you didn't then you wouldn't have gone out with Nate. You knew he was your one-way ticket to fame. You wanted to be the girl that brings me down, right? You wanted to prove me wrong." He screamed back. They were having an argument like a married couple.

"No, I went on the date because I thought he liked me. You were right! He was an idiot just like you! He wanted down my pants just like you!" She totally forgot how he had danced with her. She forgot how he saved her.

"No, I _said _I wanted to. He tried. I saved you from him. I didn't even get a thank you. I danced with you when you were alone. I didn't get a thank you." She crossed her hands across her chest.

"Oh you are a saint! What would I do without you? Oh yeah, I wouldn't have been there in the first place." He frowned,

"So it's my fault you went, really? Did I force you to go? Oh…I set it up didn't I? I forgot about that part." It wasn't really his fault at all; she could admit it to herself. Not to him.

"Oh whatever, you were jealous. This whole freaking time. You were jealous of Nate, that's why you went to the party. You knew he would screw up, you wanted to be the hero." Gabriella called him on that one. He knew he was jealous.

"Exactly, for the first time I wanted to be a nice guy and all I get is hell. Thank you." She lowered her voice,

"I don't need this. I don't need to get involved here. I've got a picture perfect life back in California. I don't need it here." Troy slammed her prom picture onto the ground and laughed.

"There is no such thing as picture perfect!" He yelled annoyed. Gabriella just stared at the broken picture. Her perfect picture was broken.

"Yes, there is! My life is! I have thought about it!" He took a step closer to her stepping on the frame snapping it in half.

"Your life isn't fucking picture perfect! Just thinking that makes you so naïve!" She rolled her eyes,

"I am not naïve! I am sure of it!" He stepped on the picture again. It was an ironic metaphor. He laughed viciously,

"Your life isn't picture perfect. Your fucking parents dropped you off here because they are broke and too gutless to actually tell you. They left you. That's not fucking picture perfect, is it?" His voice dropped low. That was cruel to say that then. Gabriella took a few steps back from him.

And she cried.

Gabriella's life wasn't picture perfect and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

_Up Next:_

**The aftermath of the fight.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter is going to be short because I had MAJOR writers block and there wasn't really anything else to write. **

**Here is chapter 12!

* * *

**

"Holy shit, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." Troy said with a blood red face. He had never purposely said something so spiteful. It wasn't rude, it was inappropriate. That's not how you tell a girl something like that. He didn't want to tell her at all. "_Holy Shit._" He was running his hands through his hair and backing up slowly. What was wrong with him?

"Oh ok…so your life is way better than mine, right?" She said lamely. He backed away from her and she stepped forward, "You can tell me I'm so imperfect and I have such a crappy life? Maybe my life isn't picture perfect but I still am myself. I still have want I want. But you aren't. Are you? You aren't happy at all." He rolled his eyes,

"I'm MORE than happy. I have everything I want." Gabriella laughed. She was extremely upset on how heartless he was and she was out to get him. She stepped forward again.

"I believe your mother left you, for no reason. My parents had a reason to leave me. Your mother didn't love you. That's why you are with Mary and Sharpay, right? You don't have a mom." She crossed a line there and didn't care. He had crossed a line first.

"Does it make you feel better to put me down, huh? I bet you feel so much better now. You wanted to make me more upset than you, right? I am supposed to break down now, right? So what if I don't have a mom. I still have parents. I gave up on her. My dad is still here. My sister. My new mom. Who do you have? No one. I should feel sorry for you." He was good at comebacks, he had to admit but it did hurt that she would bring that into it. She stepped closer,

"So what. I don't have a family. That's one thing I don't have. I have everything else I want. You don't. You hide your real self behind a mask. I don't." He rolled his eyes. Her comments weren't making any sense and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Whatever. I have everything I want. I have friends. My friends know me for who I am not a fake." He lied a little at the end. He did hide a lot of emotions from his friends to keep himself from getting hurt.

"Sure Troy, exactly. You are a liar. I know one thing you want that you can't have." He stared at her in disbelief. She didn't know anything about him, he had everything he wanted. He spoke,

"What's that?" She wiped her eyes and spoke with hate.

"Me." His eyes widened. How could she have known? How could she have even figured that out within her head? He didn't tell her. "You are in love with me and I don't like you back. You hate that so much, don't you-" He kissed her right on the lips. He hadn't planned it but she was kissing back.

"Liar." He muttered. He looked at her, "I'm one of the only things going for you right now." She kissed him again.

Where was Gabriella Montez and who was this girl letting loose and kissing a guy that was such an asshole to her?

"I…" She had no idea what to say. What could she say? She couldn't yell at him because she had kissed back. She couldn't cry, because that would be stupid. She just stood there staring at him. "I've gotta go…run places…outside…away."

She was freaking out. She never did something this rash. She believed that her life was best how it is…but now she's kissing the guy she used to hate the most? Troy shook his head,

"Right, I knew you were one of those girls." She looked at him in confusion. She didn't know what kind of girl she was. She didn't know WHO she was. He spoke again,

"You are one of those girls that are run whenever something new happens. We kissed. I like YOU. That's new to me too. You know, I've never liked a girl for her personality before. That's new. But you don't see me running away, do you? You are scared, so you just want to ignore it and pretend like it never happened. But I don't. I liked kissing you, hell, I like you." She stepped back and frowned.

"I…I like you too." She whispered. She had never had to do this before and she was confused how to deal with it.

"Good, because if you didn't then I couldn't do this." He kissed her again. Her whole world faded. She forgot that her parents were gone. She forgot that she had nothing. She forgot everything and let loose.

"You'll never guess…" Sharpay started as she approached Gabriella's room, then she saw them kissing. She had to admit that it was better than seeing her brother and Taylor but still…it was gross. She was expecting the two to drop their pants at any time.

"S-Sharpay…We were talking." Troy said out of breath. Gabriella wiped her mouth and shook her head in agreement.

"Uh huh…I was unaware that you could talk with your tongue down each other's throats. I'm going to leave now and try to rid myself of those dirty images." She walked to her room and threw herself on her bed. That was gross.

* * *

"Um…we…date?" He said slowly. She backed away and spoke quietly shocked at what he had mumbled, 

"D-Date? I thought you never dated girls…I thought you hooked up." Troy let out a deep breath,

"I-I think that I-I wa-want t-to try…you know…to-to d-date you." He stuttered slowly. He had planned on being a bachelor all of his life. He made a vow to himself that he would never get hung over a girl…

Until now.

Gabriella's picture perfect life was changing and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**Ha! Troy and Gabriella FINALLY got together. Sure it was kinda a clique was to get together but...yeah. **

_Up Next:_

**The Bolton-Evans household has an awkward breakfast together.**

**Chad finds out about 'Troyella.'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Read the 'Up Next' at the bottom!!!!**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 13!**

* * *

"Good morning girls." Jack Bolton said as he approached the table. Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting at the table already eating their eggs and toast. Gabriella was an early riser already but today she was in a particularly good mood. She did have a boyfriend now.

"Morning Jack!" Gabriella's voice was high pitched and just happy. She was on a high, a Troy-Bolton-high but she was wonderful. Jack seemed to noticed how excited Gabriella sounded but he assumed it was just because she was in a good mood.

"Well you seem to be in a wonderful mood today! Anything big going on today, girls? Do you want to give me the 411?" Sharpay slapped her forehead.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't just say 411." Sharpay twirled her hair around her finger and watched as her best friend hummed some stupid cheesy love song and played with her fingers. Sharpay knew Gabriella was now obsessed with Troy.

"W-T-F!" Jack had recently read a parenting book on texting and how to talk to kids.

"No Dad, not W-T-F! Please stop speaking in IM language please. You are totally freaking me out. Jack smiled,

"Whatev Shar. I'm just trying to keep it real." Gabriella giggled. She had never really talked to Troy and Sharpay's dad before but he seemed funny,

"Keep it real? Oh my gosh dad, are you high?" Sharpay muttered as her face turned red. Jack Bolton just laughed and took a bite out of his almost-burnt toast with strawberry jelly.

"No, just being the cool cat dad that I am." Sharpay groaned. Mary approached the table with a book in her hands and slammed it onto the table and said,

"Jack, can you please explain to me why this was sitting on your desk? I thought you were doing business work all night, not reading for pleasure." The book was called **How to connect with your teenage kids: The 411 on texting. **Gabriella snorted at the title. Troy's dad was like Troy a lot. She could see Troy reading that we he gets older. Jack spoke,

"Come on, Gabriella don't you think it is H-O-T when someone's dad is cool like that?" Gabriella's eyes widened. Hot? She had never heard someone's dad explain himself as hot. Gabriella gulped and spoke quickly,

"It's…something." Then Troy ran downstairs in a towel. He seemed rushed. He was dripping water from his body and didn't seem to care.

"MOM! DAD! Where are my white basketball warm-ups? I have to wear them today and I can't find them. Man I'm so screwed!" Sharpay had her eyes covered she wasn't exactly used to seeing her brother half naked. Gabriella found herself peaking in-between her fingers at Troy.

"IT'S IN THE LAUNDRY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME DOWNSTAIRS NAKED! TROY YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Sharpay yelled at her brother. Gabriella laughed and kept peaking through her eyes. Mary covered her eyes for her as Troy's towel started slipping. Gabriella giggled before the darkness.

"Thanks Sharpay!" Troy muttered. Troy ran upstairs for a few minutes and came back downstairs fully clothed. Before he sat down he leaned over and kissed his new girlfriend. Gabriella giggled,

"Morning." She was definitely on a Troy-high. Troy's parents gasped. Last time they checked Troy and Gabriella hated each other. Jack spoke,

"O-M-G!" Troy and Gabriella ignored him and were just staring in each other's eyes. Mary spoke quickly,

"Jack, honey, don't say that please." Troy finally looked up and had a goofy grin on his face. He was on a Gabriella-high. They were both so happy.

"Dad, are you high?" Sharpay and Gabriella both snorted. Troy cracked up too. Sharpay spoke slowly,

"That's what I said! Dad…where did you get that book anyway." Jack shrugged,

"Chad gave it to me for my fortieth birthday. Cool right?" Gabriella cracked up as Sharpay and Troy's eyes went wide.

"Chad got you a birthday present?" Gabriella said through chuckles. Jack shook his head. He spoke to Troy.

"How long have you been tapping that hottie?" Gabriella gasped. She was a bit grossed out. Mary spoke,

"JACK!" Troy laughed,

"Chilax mom. My girlfriend is a hottie. Dad was just stating a fact." Sharpay slapped his arm,

"Don't encourage him!" Troy laughed and held his girlfriends hand under the table. She blushed and squeezed it.

How could they be acting like this? She hated him yesterday. Didn't she? She wouldn't even think about getting close to him yesterday and now they were holding hands under the table.

"Jack! I can't believe you just called your _son's girlfriend _and our _goddaughter _a hottie, in front of me!" They were all laughing at the table. It was awkward yet hilarious.

"Sorry I called you a hottie, Gabriella." Jack finally said cracking up. Gabriella smiled,

"It's ok." The grandfather clock 'dinged' eight times to signal that it was time for the teens to go to school.

"Do you want to ride with me, Ella?" Troy asked grabbing her hand and her books. She shook her head and followed him.

"Yeah. I'd love to." As they approached his car she grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed back.

Their kisses weren't lust they were plain kisses. Yet, Troy liked these kisses better then the slobbery ones that the other girls planted on him. He liked Gabriella.

He didn't care that she was dirt poor. He didn't care that she wouldn't put out. He didn't care that her hair looked like 'sex hair' every time she woke up. He didn't care that she sang songs out of tone and sometimes made up the words.

He didn't care that she wasn't picture perfect.

* * *

When Chad got to school he was happy. He had walked in on his parents making out a few minutes ago and right now he wasn't interested in seeing anyone make out. He passed Troy with some girl pinned against his car. 

He gasped when he heard the giggle. A giggle he knew.

"Gabriella? Troy?" Gabriella's eyes got bigger,

"We were talking." Chad shrugged,

"Yeah and I'm a girl." Troy ignored him and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend again. Chad slapped his head. At least it wasn't a slut.

Gabriella's life was becoming less and less picture perfect everyday and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

**My story is coming to an end! One more chapter!! **

**Oh and I am putting up a one-shot if you want to check it out!**

_Up Next:_

**Tell me! I'm totally stuck! What do you want to happen next??**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter!! I know it's so sad! But I kinda tried to get all of your ideas into it so...it's longer than all of my other chapters! Here you go!!**

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella said messing with her daughter's curly brown hair. Elizabeth Michelle, Troy had picked out the middle name and he was so excited. Although Troy had never seen himself being one of those cheesy dads, he was. "Troy!"

Gabriella was dressed in a pretty white sundress and Elizabeth was in a matching dress. They both had pink sun hats to match. Their brown hair went rather well with the pink hat and they looked really cute.

Troy came downstairs with a stuffed basketball in one arm and a toddler in the other. Alexander Jack, or Alex. Alex's blue eyes were wet with tears and he was wiping them. Alex and Elizabeth were three year old twins and they were incredibly spoiled.

"Finally…" Gabriella muttered. It had taken Troy an hour to wake Alex up and put him in the little suit. Which, while it may have been hard to do, Gabriella could have done in twenty minutes. Alex was like a mini Troy.

"Mommy…daddy to-told-ed me-me that we-we could-couldn't pway ball." Alex said reaching for his mother. Gabriella smiled and grabbed her son. Troy rolled his eyes.

"You can later but right now we have to go take pictures for Aunt Sharpay's book." Troy picked up Elizabeth, at least one of his children didn't hate him.

"Daddy…why you mean to Alwex?" Elizabeth asked. She had the same look that Gabriella had when she was confused. Troy smiled,

"Elizabeth…why don't we go look at pictures?" Troy said changing the subject. Elizabeth jumped out of his arms and ran to the coffee table where the scrapbook was. As they sat down Troy spun his wedding ring around his finger and watched as his wife tried to convince Alex that now was, indeed, not the time to play ball.

"Daddy! Look!" Elizabeth said pointing to a picture of a 17 year old version of Troy and Gabriella. They were at school and standing on top of a table at lunch. Troy remembered that moment.

* * *

"_Troy! Stop it!" Gabriella said giggling. She was trying to study and eat but Troy had other plans as he kissed her and kept touching her_

"_Ella….no!" He whispered in her ear. It was their first day at school as a couple and Gabriella was already subconscious about it enough, hiding herself behind books, but he wanted to just tell everyone that he was with her. That they were together. _

"_I'll make you a deal. If you let me read this last chapter, without touching me, then I will stand up on this table with you and tell everyone that we are together." Gabriella wasn't serious because she knew he would couldn't stop touching her. _

_Much to Gabriella's horror, ten minutes later, she was on the last page of the chapter and her boyfriend was staring at her waiting for her big announcement. She giggled and closed her book. _

"_Stand up there with me?" He shook his head and pulled out his chair. They were actually going to stand on the table. Gabriella pulled her brown hair into a bun before she stepped onto the table. Troy followed her grabbing her waist. As the two stood on top of the table the whole cafeteria went silent. _

"_Attention!" Gabriella yelled. Everyone stood still and no one even dared to speak. There were only three people in the whole cafeteria that had emotions shown on their face. Sharpay and Chad had looks of amusement and Taylor, well, she looked pissed. _

"_Attention! I am Gabriella Montez, if you don't know me. Anyway…I'd just like the student body to realize this amazing event. I'd like to let all of the ladies in the school know that Troy Bolton, yes THE Troy Bolton, has a girlfriend." Troy smiled and kissed her right on the lips. It was the most romantic, yet cheesy moment, in their whole high school career. _

_The two were too caught up in their kiss to notice as Sharpay captured the picture on her digital camera.

* * *

_

"Troy…we have to go…no more stories…" Gabriella said smiling at the father and daughter. Elizabeth loved that scrapbook, as did Alex. Instead of reading fairy tales and such Alex and Elizabeth would beg their parents to tell them a story about a picture in the scrapbook.

"Pwease mommy…" Troy said pulling out the famous Bolton puppy dog eyes. Gabriella rolled her eyes and picked up Alex.

"In the car, just because you are too cute to turn down." Troy grabbed the book off the table and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. As the two walked to the car, Troy's hand found Gabriella's and Elizabeth had jumped on Troy's back and Alex was clutching his mom's shoulder and his orange basketball.

"Morning Mister." Alex said to the driver. The Bolton family had a driver. They were rather lucky. As they got into the back of the car and buckled up Alex grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they picked a page together.

"This one!" Alex said pointing to a picture of Gabriella with her parents. It wasn't exactly a happy picture. The three of them all had forced smiles and Gabriella was at least a foot away from them. Her usual tan face looked pale, shocked and angry.

* * *

_Gabriella was sitting in Troy's room studying with Chad, Sharpay and Troy for their huge chemistry final. There were multicolored highlighters sitting in front of them and they were focused intently on their papers. They were so focused that they didn't even hear the doorbell ring._

"_What did you get for-" Chad started until he noticed a strange man standing at the door. He looked at Troy. "Dude, why is there a weird guy at your door." The eighteen year old turned around to see a man that looked exactly like Gabriella, except in a man form. Troy spoke, _

"_That's…" Gabriella glanced over her shoulder expecting to see some basketball person and there stood her father, in the flesh. He finished, "…Ella's dad." All of the color from Troy's face flushed, along with the whole rooms. Gabriella was going to have to leave. _

"_Gabriella!" Her dad said grinning like an idiot, not noticing the scowl on his daughters face. "Honey! Your mother and I are back!" Gabriella glared at him and stood up, _

"_Hey…guys…can you give me a minute alone with my parents?" Chad wanted to stay and watched the Montez smack down but instead followed his girlfriend and best friend to Sharpay's room. _

"_We're coming to get you! We are going to California again." Gabriella took a step away from her parents. She hadn't seen them in a year nor did she want to see them. She had moved on with her life, given up on them. And now in the peak of her happiness they came to take her? _

"_No." She said with no tone in her voice. She didn't want to go back to California. She wanted to stay here. "No." Gabriella's mother stepped in with a tone, _

"_Gabriella, you do not say no to your father. We are going back to California. You can keep in touch with the Bolton's." Gabriella glared at her, _

"_No, mother, they are my family or more than you'll ever be." Gabriella finally got some backbone and stepped closer to her mother, "They wouldn't leave me." Gabriella's mother was shocked as to how her daughter was acting. It was like she was a completely different person. She wasn't naïve little Gabriella anymore. _

"_Darling…you don't know what has been going on with your father and I…" Gabriella cut in quickly, _

"_Actually I do. You guys were broke and didn't tell me. You dropped me off at this house with no explanation. So, I researched it to find out where my parents were." Gabriella had lied about the end part because she didn't want to see her boyfriend out. _

"_Darling…we wanted to tell you. Listen…Mary said you could stay here until graduation. We just wanted to come get a picture with you. You know, to remember." Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed Troy's camera off of his desk. _

_Gabriella was kind of happy she took that picture. That was the last time she had seen her parents.

* * *

_

"You pretty!" Alex and Elizabeth said at the same time. Gabriella smiled and flipped the page and Alex pointed out another picture. It was a picture of Troy holding a basketball smiling with a random guy next to him.

"Ball!" Troy smiled. He didn't really remember exact details of that day but he knew the jest of it. That was the day he got signed to play for the Lakers.

* * *

"_TROY!" Gabriella yelled over the college students cheering. They were in the crowded gym and she was trying to shout "TROY!" But the whole gym was yelling so it was hard to hear. _

"_Yeah." A sweaty figure appeared from behind her in that Bruins basketball uniform. They shared a kiss and a few words before a man in a suit approached him. The man seemed to be about forty and loaded obviously. _

"_Mr. Bolton?" Troy shook his head and turned around. He hoped he didn't smell completely awful, although he had played the whole game so it was probably that he smelled. "I'm Phil Jackson." Gabriella knew that was a big thing by the look on Troy's face. It was a mix of shock and complete happiness. _

_Gabriella winked at her boyfriend and went to talk to Sharpay, Chad, Mary and Jack while they all watched Troy get his spot. The next season Troy Bolton was starting forward for the LA Lakers!

* * *

_

"Daddy good ball pwayer?" Elizabeth asked pointing to all of the newspaper clipping of how he was VIP and stuff. The kids didn't know about him being a good player or not because about a year after they were born he threw out something in his knee and couldn't play anymore. But now they are still lucky, money wise, due to his brief time as a part of the team. Plus Gabriella owns her own design line with Sharpay…MEBD (Montez-Evans-Bolton-Danfoth) It's really popular. It's like the new Chanel.

"Daddy is the best basketball player." Gabriella explained to her kids. The two kids just giggled like toddlers do and they turned the page. It was a picture of Gabriella and Troy asleep on a plane. They could never figure out who took it but they found it on their seat after they "went to the bathroom together." The picture was one of Gabriella's favorites because you could clearly see her engagement ring. It was beautiful.

* * *

"_Troy…there better be a really logical reason why we are on the beach at four in the morning! I am freezing!" Troy pulled her closer to keep her warm. He pointed to the sun that was rising. _

"_I wanted you to see that." Gabriella was shocked to how beautiful it was. It was like the most romantic sunset in the world and he got to share it with her. _

"_So, my dad gave me the best thing ever last week. Do you want it?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy would "ruin" such a romantic moment with a stupid question. She just looked at him, _

"_Sure." Then he did the thing she was least expecting, that cold Tuesday morning on the beach, he proposed to her, with his great-grandmother's ring. _

_And she said yes.

* * *

_

"Daddy wooks silly!" Elizabeth said as she pointed to a picture of Troy and Gabriella in Italy for their honeymoon. Troy was being himself and taking one of those cheesy pictures where he was "holding up" the leaning tower of Pisa. Gabriella just laughed and flipped the page. None of their honeymoon stories were kid-friendly.

"Mommy wook!" There was a picture of Alex and Elizabeth's birth. Gabriella could remember the day she found out she was expecting.

* * *

"_I'm not sick." Gabriella repeated as she puked in the toliet. She was used to it by now. She had been puking for about two weeks on and off. Sharpay was currently trying to coax her into a doctors appointment of some kind._

"_You are puking." Gabriella bent down again and just threw up. She didn't even care anymore but she hated doctors. She was just hoping that it was a 36 hour thing but it kept coming back…_

"_Maybe I'm…" She stopped herself. She couldn't be. No, it was impossible. Well, technically, it was possible but…no. "Oh my…I'm pregnant." Sharpay was quiet for a minute, _

"_Well…your honeymoon was two months ago and you are puking and you did totally fuck my brother two weeks straights so…you might be pregnant.." Gabriella ignored her friend and slammed open her cabinet freaking out. She pulled out the pregnancy strip and stripped down her pants and peed on it. _

_It five minutes she and Sharpay stared at it hard and long in big bold pink letters it read: __**PREGNANT.

* * *

**_

"Ella…" Troy said getting his wife out of her trance telling the story. He pointed out the door to show the courtyard where the 'Bolton' family pictures were being taken. Jack, Mary, Sharpay, Chad and then Gabriella, Troy, Alex and Elizabeth were all going to be taking pictures for a big family album. "Let's go."

As they got out of the car they were approached by a VERY pregnant Sharpay and a very tired looking Chad. If Sharpay was demanding before, she was triple the amount now. She wanted everything, NOW. And if she didn't get it she would cry, or scream.

"Hey, it's your guys turn to take pictures." Alex stood up after his dad sat him down clutching that basketball. Sharpay smiled as Elizabeth ran to her,

"SHAR!" Alex did the same. They were in love with their Aunt and uncle and when their parents go out of town they beg to stay at Shar and Chad's because they are the funniest people. Gabriella and Troy had decided that they were going to be great parents. "CHAD!"

"What? No hug for Grandma and Grandpa?" Mary said as she approached the twins clutching their uncle for dear life. The twins ran to their grandparents and hugged them too. Jack started for the tree where they were all posing. Troy and Gabriella were so close to each other and it was cute. Chad had his arm around Sharpay and was grinning like an idiot. Jack and Mary were sitting in chairs in the middle. Alex and Elizabeth? They were laying across their grandparents laps trying to be the center of attention, like always.

After several shots and cheesy smiles and Alex's whines because Elizabeth's hair got in the way the pictures were finally finished. Gabriella saw the shots and spoke giggling,

"Now that is **Picture perfect**."

* * *

**Aw...I totally loved the last quote. It really sums it up, right? I thought it would be cool to end it where the family is going to take a picture...like it?**

**So thanks for ALL of your AMAZING reviews!! It was awesome! Anyway...I have a new story up called 'Roomates' if you wanna check that out!**


End file.
